This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A door lock may be installed on a door and engaged to restrict entry into a building and/or into a room within a building during everyday use and/or during emergency situations, such as a school lockdown for example.
Many locks use the door frame as a support means for locking the door, but when a blunt force is applied to the door or to the lock (i.e., kicking the door or the lock, for example) the lock may fail. A need exists, therefore, for a more durable lock, a lock that may be easily installed, and lock that may be quickly and easily engaged.
Furthermore, typical door security devices can only be disengaged from within the secured room. In some circumstances, it can be beneficial for only authorized individuals to be able to disengage the door security device from outside the secured room.